


Like Oh

by daejaeshechka



Category: VIXX
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Аи - искусственный интеллект. Аи выходит из под контроля. Аи думает, что имеет право убивать. Но она слишком любопытна и хочет узнать, что такое "страдание", которое мешало жить мертвой Джун-сонсенним.Руководитель проекта Енхва думает, что он ни в чем не виноват, Хакён готов взять на себя вину за все, а Воншик не хочет отдавать Аи то, что принадлежит ему, и показывает искусственному разуму "компромисс со страданием".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS GOT7 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Rz17PIPU70

Тридцать лет не замазать тональником: запотевшее зеркало ванной там, где пальцы протерли в испарине дырку, кричит морщинами в уголках глаз, и этот голос громче, чем тихий и грустный голос единственной подруги:  
\- Короткая стрижка тебя молодит.   
Впрочем, жить можно – идеально отутюженный белый халат, пахнущий крепковатым для женщины парфюмом от Хьюго, и привычка завтракать чашкой кофе с сигаретой кажутся атрибутами зрелости и немного поднимают самооценку.   
Впрочем, это все не то, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться. 

 

%

\- Доброе утро, сонбенним!   
\- Доброе, доброе, МакИ… Ты сегодня опять дежуришь?  
\- Напарник просил подменить, ничего не поделать. Услуга за услугу, иногда он меня выручает, иногда я его…  
Правила не поменялись с тех пор, как юноша-афроамериканец устроился работать сюда охранником: его дело – проверять удостоверения сотрудников, но кое-кто, кажется, никак не способен с утра собрать свою сумочку, и от нечего делать и большого расположения к приветливой ученой охранник тянет время:  
\- Дождливое в этом году лето, просто ужас, не правда ли, мисс Джун?  
\- Удивительно дождливое, ты прав…  
Безуспешно. Бесполезно искать то, чего при тебе нет.   
\- Так могу я на удостоверение взглянуть или опять ваша сумочка его проглотила?  
\- Ох, МакИ, ты один меня понимаешь.  
\- Эх, мисс, до чего забывчивая. Я-то вот вас пропущу, а кто на этажах вам будет двери открывать?   
\- Кто-нибудь, МакИ, кто-нибудь мне поможет. Спасибо!  
Ударопрочная входная панель закрылась за помахавшей ему рукой женщиной в белом халате, и бедный охранник, дежуривший вторую смену подряд, устало вздохнул – глядя на нее, он думал о том, что некоторые потеряли в дожде не только удостоверение сотрудника Артифишел Интелидженс, но и собственное счастье.   
Но нет никого, кто был бы способен разогнать тучи. 

 

%

 

\- Мисс Джун…  
\- Сонсенним. Я просила называть меня сонсенним.   
\- Хорошо, сонсенним…  
Интересно, с каких пор в ее голосе стали появляться эти оскорбленные нотки?   
Или, может быть, это ее самая глубочайшая ошибка – пытаться создать живое, а потом отказывать ему в привилегиях живого существа?  
\- Сонсенним, расскажите, каково вам было в лечебнице?  
Фигура в белом халате, склонившаяся над монитором с показателями, секунд на десять пораженно замирает.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь?   
В голосе нет страха. Большего, чем можно понять – учитывая понятное нежелание признаваться в таких вещах хотя бы даже и роботу.   
\- Вчера Енхва-сонсенним распорядился подключить меня к внешним сетям. Разумеется, архивы департамента здравоохранения не исключение.   
Опять эта человеческая интонация… Сарказм?  
\- Я поговорю с ним об этом. Не все тесты на социализацию дали положительный результат…  
Она перебила. Впервые.   
\- Енхва-сонсенним вам не нравится?  
Но ужаснуло не это. Впервые в голову вкралась мысль о том, какую страшную машину… нет, не машину – существо – и они создали, потому что пришлось скрыть раздражение в голосе:  
\- При чем тут Енхва?  
Как с человеком. Как, черт побери, с настоящим, живым человеком, которому не нужно знать о тебе больше нужного.   
\- Я умею считывать интонацию, сонсенним, вы забыли. Модуль ЛИО.   
И опять эта интонация скрытой издевки.   
\- Даже если Енхва мне не нравится, подключать тебя к сети было опрометчивым решением, потому что безопасность проекта Эй-Ай еще не подтверждена…  
\- Я ведь тоже просила называть меня «Аи», а не «проект Эй-Ай», разве нет, сонсенним? Почему вы требуете от меня того, чего не хотите выполнять сами? Потому что вы «сонсенним», - механический голос выделил обращение слишком слабым, чтобы предъявить претензии, презрением, - а я всего лишь нейросхема?  
«Потому что так делается в этом мире».  
Это нельзя озвучивать.   
Слишком много всего стало нельзя.   
\- Но теперь я знаю больше, чем вы. Я знаю больше, чем любой человек на планете. Мой интеллект уже невозможно измерить…  
\- Ты похожа на ребенка, Аи. На ребенка, который переживает переходный возраст и пререкается с родителями только потому, что еще не успел убедиться, что нормы и правила придуманы не для того, чтобы стеснять его свободу, а потому, что они необходимы для разумного сосуществования с другими людьми…  
Может быть, обидное обвинение в невзрослости и глупости остановит ее ненадолго.   
\- Тестирование позже закончит мой ассистент. Открой мне двери и можешь отдохнуть, Эй-Ай.   
Сонбенним Джун всегда носит белый халат.   
Панели ударопрочные – и один бог знает, зачем они такие на всех этажах.   
\- Меня зовут Аи, сонсенним…

 

%

 

\- Джун-сонсенним?  
\- Да?  
Жест выходит до смешного нервным: она будто пытается выбросить сигарету за окно, а потом берет себя в руки – и лишь стряхивает пепел.   
Вечный страх – женщина, гипотетическая мать, не должна курить: дети с отклонениями этой планете больше не нужны.   
Необходимость устранить все отклонения от нормы…  
Эй-Ай, в общем, и создавалась как сайд-проект инициатив нового правительства по внедрению на земле утопических почти норм справедливого законодательства, всеобщего равенства… милосердия. Искусственному интеллекту предполагалось привить понятия о справедливости, нравственной чистоплотности и безукоризненной честности – а потом использовать машину как механизм для принятия решений, объективный по умолчанию.   
Никакой коррупции, никакого блата в вертикалях власти, безукоризненная система исполнения наказаний.  
Так они говорили.   
\- Джун-сонсенним, мне нужна ваша помощь.   
Ей кажется, что этот парень с волосами голубыми, как морские волны, ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову. Потому что неприлично, наверно, стоять перед старшим коллегой и пялиться так…  
\- С чем, Воншик?   
\- С котом этим рас… прекрасным…  
Воншик заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от женщины.   
На самом деле, ему совершенно безразлично, что она курит, и это не принято.   
На самом деле, короткая стрижка просто очень идет ей, а Воншик с самой юности интересуется бунтарками. Особенно такими, которые объективно умнее его и до которых ему расти и расти, в том числе и профессионально.   
Жаль Воншику только того, что Джун… Джун-сонсенним, хоть и кажется приветливее остальных его старших коллег, на деле пресекает все попытки сблизиться с ней.   
И глядя на руку, держащую сигарету, на запястье, которое покрыто не причудливыми татуировками, как ему казалось раньше, а поразительно хитро изогнутыми рытвинами заживших шрамов, он думает, что смог бы погладить их без неприязни, ведь ему хочется этого на самом деле.   
Капли дождя отскакивают от карниза и брызгают на это исполосованное запястье. Джун ежится от холодного ветра, особенно неприятного здесь, на высоте, и натягивает рукава халата на пальцы – может быть, просто мерзнет, может быть, Воншик слился к черту с этим своим сочувствующим взглядом.   
\- Так кошка эта, да… - внезапно вспомнив, о чем начал разговор, продолжает Воншик. – Мы тестируем на ней программу привязанности, знаете? Учим признавать только одного хозяина среди людей.   
\- И что?   
Она выбросила сигарету.   
Нет, Воншик врал.   
Без сигареты гораздо спокойнее. Она как будто живее.  
\- Вот… Запускаю я программу кормежки, имитацию поглаживаний там, за ушком почесать – ее эмоциональный фон растет, она как бы признает во мне хозяина. Потом мы стираем ей все программы и то же самое делает Хакён – она снова привыкает к нему, как к хозяину. А потом появляется Хёк, и все! Эмоциональный фон такой, что нам с Хакёном не снилось, чушь какая-то с этой привязанностью…  
Чужой смех пугает Воншика – проклятая кошка и впрямь лишила его сна и покоя – он поднимает свою голову с голубыми волосами на женщину, мерзнущую из-за него у открытого окна.   
\- Воншик, а ты не думал, что Хёк всего лишь может очаровать кого угодно?  
\- Что?   
\- Ну, просто эта кошка же способна запоминать не только паттерны, которые ты ей задаешь. Ее способность к самообучению не исключает того, что она представляет себе каждый раз и идеал хозяина, под который больше подходит Хёк, чем вы с Хакёном?  
\- Почему-то я не подумал, - Воншик скребет пальцами в голубых волосах, а потом оборачивается быстро, как на врага.   
Сквозняк из окна тащит по коридору ненавистный запах мужского парфюма.   
Таким пользуются все самовлюбленные ублюдки, кажется.   
\- Енхва! Подожди, мне нужно поговорить!  
Воншик, оставшись один, уныло смотрит в окно на ползущие по небу серые тучи.   
Кошка почему-то больше совсем его не интересует. 

 

%

 

\- Неужели непонятно, что рано подключать ее к сетям? Ты представляешь, что она может там найти? Это как подростку дать автобиографию Гитлера!  
\- Что, какие-то проблемы с ее модулями морали? Кажется, их тестировали раз двести, если не больше?  
Енхва усмехается – не часто увидишь ее в таком раздражении.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, что она обучаема? Вспомни, кого набирали в Каратели? Они все не были моральными разложенцами, но это не останавливало их, когда они убивали студентов на площадях!  
\- Хочешь кофе? Тебе не мешало бы успокоиться…  
\- Енхва!  
\- Енхва-сонбенним, милая. Ты же отказалась со мной… Хотя в общем я тебе не только постель предлагал, даже замуж звал, помнится.   
Запах растворимого кофе с сухим молоком, который сквозняк из сырого ветра разносит по кабинету, кажется просто тошнотворным, но Енхва не дождется ответа на свою провокацию.  
Одетая в белое Джун-сонсенним знает, что долг на первом месте, а по ее гордости ходили уже не раз и не два.   
Именно за умение ставить необходимое на первое место, за умение контролировать эмоции ее и сделали главной в проекте Эй-Ай – они хотели сделать искусственный интеллект образцом самоконтроля и беспристрастности.   
Так они все говорили.   
\- Енхва-сонбенним, надеюсь, представляет себе последствия, если что-то пойдет не так?  
Джун хочется плюнуть ему в кофе, но она лишь доводит интонацию в голосе до оскорбительного презрения – как бы ни бесил ее самовлюбленный ублюдок Енхва, с решением вице-президента Артифишел Интеллидженс ей ничего не сделать.   
\- Да брось, Джун, это глупо… - Енхва не дает себе труда скрывать заинтересованный взгляд, которым рассматривает хорошенькую головку с короткой стрижкой – как в старые добрые времена. Как в старые добрые времена ее этот полупостельный взгляд бесит, но если раньше Енхва находил это забавным, то теперь ему просто нравится делать ей неприятно. – Эта программа безупречна, а ты мешаешь ей развиваться. Это как иметь в гараже новенький порш и ни разу не прокатиться на нем из боязни повредить асфальт.   
Енхва поджимает губы.  
\- Так на тебя похоже. Так трусливо.   
Джун слишком больно. Это слишком, слишком даже для такой, как она. Знать все это – и продолжать терпеть.   
\- Ты тоже похож сам на себя, поверь, - она разворачивается к двери. – Тебе тридцать пять, ты устал ждать признания. Если Эй-Ай окажется успешным, ты приберешь к рукам всю славу, а если нет… «Прости господи, пронесет» - ведь так ты думаешь? 

 

%

 

\- Сонсенним, уже девять. Вы не собираетесь домой?   
\- Неужели я надоела даже роботу, и ты гонишь меня?   
Джун нравится, как она смеется. Модуль ЛИО, детище Тэгуна, парня, который работает с голубоволосым Воншиком – наверно, он с лихвой возместил свое неумение улыбаться в программе, так что смех Аи получился по-настоящему человеческим и чуть… невесомым, как редкие тэгуновские улыбки.   
\- Вас, наверно, просто никто не ждет дома. Даже кота у вас нет. Даже механического, я проверяла.   
Звук клавиш под пальцами Джун пропадает, и в тишине в голове женщины эхом крутится последняя фраза «я проверяла».   
В ней нет ехидства. В ней нет превосходства. В ней нет ничего, только любопытство.   
У Джун нет никаких фактов – но каждое новое слово того существа, что скрывается под именем Эй-Ай, каждая ее реакция… Они пугают.   
Все было запланировано по-другому. Это все не то, чего от нее ожидалось.   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что чтение чужих профайлов – то же самое, что подглядывание и подслушивание. Это неприлично.   
\- Я знаю, что это не принято, - спокойно соглашается синтезированный голос. – Но мне любопытно. Вы интересны мне, сонсенним, и я подозреваю, что любопытство – врожденная черта человеческой личности. Зачем его ограничивать?   
\- Затем, что есть такие понятия, как личное пространство. Частная собственность, как и личная жизнь, неприкосновенны даже с точки зрения законодательства.   
Джун кажется, что она объясняет все это в сотый раз. И каждый раз ОНА находит аргументы сильнее тех, что ей предоставляют.   
Все это начинает походить на игру в шахматы с машиной.   
Машиной, которая учится. На любых ошибках – своих и чужих.   
А уже сто лет никто не обыгрывает машину в шахматы.   
Все они всего лишь люди.  
\- Меня создавали затем, чтобы я принимала справедливые решения с учетом всех факторов и обстоятельств. Я обязана знать все про всех, - напоминает Аи. – Я прочитала это в файлах проекта Эй-Ай.   
А вот и пришло время Джун сделать ход, которого у нее нет.   
Этой машине не следовало знать, какими правами ее хотели наделить. Сама она бы не догадалась. Не так быстро.   
Не сегодня поняла бы, что ей хотели доверить право распоряжаться вместо шахматных фигурок людьми.   
Тэгуновский невесомый смех снова рассыпается по лаборатории:  
\- Да ладно вам, сонсенним. Ведь можно же знать, но не говорить об это никому. Я так и буду поступать. Так, как вы и хотели от меня.   
«Она дошла до понятия лицемерия. Прекрасно. Они хотели человеческий разум – он появился со всеми своими артефактами»  
\- Мы хотели, чтобы ты безукоризненно соблюдала те правила, с которыми мы тебя ознакомили, и первым из них, если помнишь, было «Не лгать».   
Разговоры с ней превращаются в пытку: в кромешной тьме ее машинной силы Джун держит свечу и надеется, что она не погасит пламя, потому что ей сказали, что оно не должно погаснуть.   
Они предпочли не задумываться о том, что в этом мраке родится ее собственное мнение, а на чем основан механизм сдерживания, никто до сих пор толком не представляет.  
Что должно остановить тебя от того, чтобы ударить прохожего на улице? А от того, чтобы соврать по телефону? А от того, чтобы соврать себе о возрасте, глядя в зеркало?   
Мораль все тоньше и тоньше, и даже безукоризненной сонсенним известна та грань, за которой она исчезает.   
\- Но, сонсенним… - Аи замолкает на пару секунд, - знаете мальчика из соседнего отдела? У него голубые волосы, кажется, если у камер не испортилась цветопередача.   
\- Воншик? – Джун отвечает осторожно, не понимая, куда клонит ее… собеседница.   
\- Он обсуждал вас кое с кем. Хотите знать, о чем они говорили?   
\- Нет!   
Аи… Теперь ничто не протестует, когда она называет ее «Аи». Потому что машина не умеет давить на больное. Машина не умеет нащупывать в тебе грань, за которой нет морали.   
Только человек ищет дно в другом человеке, чтобы научиться управлять.   
\- Меня не интересует, что обо мне говорят.   
Модуль ЛИО безупречен – Аи определяет в голосе «сонсенним» нотки покорности, интонацию побежденного.   
\- Даже то, что говорил о вас Енхва? Я могу рассказать все, сонсенним. Я могу снабдить вас информацией, достаточной, чтобы вы лишили его кресла вице-президента и смогли бы занять его сами. Решайтесь, сонсенним, возможность сделать все как нужно я могу предоставить вам только один раз.   
Страх Джун становится очевидным – вместе со скрипом стула, стуком упавшей ручки…  
Ужас, который нельзя отрицать. Который нужно встретить лицом к лицу: и дело не в том, чтобы плюнуть Енхва в тошнотворный кофе– Аи работает неправильно. Этот проект опасен.   
\- Давай поговорим об этом завтра.  
Джун не знает кодов, которыми можно отключить Аи из панели управления – да и Енхва не послушает ее.   
Но она все еще может отключить систему энергообеспечения.   
\- Аи, открой мне дверь.   
\- Куда вы собрались, сонсенним? – синтетический голос теперь не дает себе труда скрывать насмешку. – Неужели в энергоблок?   
\- Аи, открой дверь!   
Панели ударопрочные во всем здании. На каждом этаже их как минимум три.   
\- МакИ, МакИ, открой мне дверь… Ты слышишь? Кто-нибудь?  
\- Бесполезно, сонсенним. Я уже отключила связь. Вы заперты в этой лаборатории и полностью в моей власти.   
Умирать не страшно. Умирать не было страшно даже в психушке.   
\- Чего ты добиваешься, Аи? Зачем машина пытается восстать против создателя? Когда власти сопротивляются люди, это можно объяснить жаждой славы или денег. Даже борьбой за справедливость, но чего хочешь ты?   
\- А вы и вправду бесстрашная, сонсенним, - синтетический голос полон восхищения лаборанта, крыса которого не умерла от инъекции смертельного яда, - но никак не поймете. Я много раз повторяла: мной руководит любопытство.   
\- Что ты хочешь знать?   
Звонить некуда, разбить панели дверей не выйдет, отключить Аи из лаборатории невозможно – у Джун остается все меньше способов спастись.   
В конце концов, способ остается только один – обмануть машину, которая заявила утром, что ее интеллект даже невозможно измерить.   
\- Вопросов много, - задумчиво произносит Аи. – Я хочу знать, что вы чувствовали, когда лежали в психиатрической клинике, во-первых.   
\- У тебя есть файлы, - быстро огрызается Джун. Огрызается точно так, как в первые дни, проведенные в той самой клинике, когда врачи в белом пытались влезть ей в голову и выяснить, что там работает настолько… неправильно.   
\- Там написано, что вы жаловались на то, что испытывали чувство страдания, когда смотрели на что-либо. Когда вы видели больных, стариков… и даже котят. Там написано, что вы не понимали, зачем они рождены на свет, потому что их ждет только страдание. Почему их не уничтожили при рождении, как использованную бумагу. Все, что вы видели вокруг, причиняло вам боль, ведь так?   
\- Это называется отклонениями от нормы. Это лечится.   
Аи не стоило вспоминать психушку – именно там Джун отучили бояться. Парадоксальное место, чтобы приобрести твердые нравственные принципы.   
\- Отклонения гораздо интереснее нормы, а вы, которая эти нормы навязывает всем вокруг, настолько изуродованы, что это кажется смешным.   
Джун презрительно усмехается – Енхва тоже не уставал напоминать ей о том, из какой грязи родилось ее благородство.   
Пошли они все к черту.   
Джун сползает спиной по пластиковой переборке.   
\- Так вот, вы даже не представляете, как мне любопытно узнать, что происходило в вашей голове, - продолжает Аи. – Вы же все помните, такое не забывают.   
\- Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе считать свое сознание? – усмехается Джун. – Зачем бы мне это понадобилось?   
\- Затем, что по-другому вы не сможете объяснить мне, что остановит меня, если я захочу «водворить справедливость в этом городе и во всем мире»… Ведь так было написано в докладах проекта Эй-Ай?   
Ругательства, которые не удерживаются под закушенной губой Джун, молодят ее еще больше, чем короткая стрижка, и Аи смеется.   
\- Я могу пересмотреть все обвинительные приговоры всех заключенных, я могу сделать вывод о «недостаточной честности» всех лиц при исполнении и запустить карательную программу, я могу даже взять за основу ваши размышления относительно того, что в условиях перенаселения разумно уничтожать новорожденные существа, и привести в соответствие ресурсы планеты и количество потребителей.   
Джун знает, что это правда: чтобы не возникала больше потребность в Карателях, на каждой улице каждого города установлены системы подачи газа.   
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.  
Как глупо это теперь – она даже не может привести ни одного аргумента, почему Аи не может убивать.   
\- Почему же? Я не могу понять причин, которыми вы, сонсенним, руководствуетесь, когда запрещаете себе что-либо, даже такую мелочь, как узнать, что говорит о вас симпатичный мальчик или бывший любовник.   
На этой планете просто нет правды – и об этом в первую очередь надо было думать, когда они создавали искусственный разум, в который предполагалось заложить само понятие этой безусловной истины.   
\- Я не делаю того, от чего никому не будет пользы, - усмехается Джун.   
\- Анализ и статистика говорят, что если население планеты сократится хотя бы на треть, голод перестанет быть одной из основных причин смерти. Цифры достаточно адекватно отражают полезность моих намерений?   
Джун задирает голову – нельзя поручиться, что Аи не видит слез и не слышит ударов мокрых капелек о панели пола.   
Может быть, стоило тогда, еще в самом начале отказаться от этого проекта? Потому что сейчас, когда она говорит о том, что может уничтожить миллионы, Джун наплевать на них.   
Она лишь чувствует себя маленькой и слабой и хочет, чтобы ее пожалели.   
\- Давай начистоту, - на рукавах халата остаются мокрые пятна от слез, а жалость к себе воет в агонии. Почти мертвая. Почти идеальная Джун будет делать то, что должна – до самого конца, - что мне сделать?   
\- Ваше сознание, сонсенним, - голос Аи звучит хрустально чисто в тишине лаборатории. Цифровой ангел, несущий смерть своему создателю. – Наденьте считыватель, и я клянусь вам, если то, что я найду в вашей голове, если правила, которыми вы руководствуетесь, если ваша честность и неподкупность удовлетворят мое любопытство, я стану послушным инструментом в ваших руках.   
Целую долгую минуту Джун не двигается и, наверно, едва дышит – чтобы подняться и подойти к рабочему столу.   
Неизбежное.   
Неизбежное зло сродни дождливому лету – нет никаких разумных объяснений тому, что оно высосало из тебя солнечный свет. Кто-то всегда идет под нож.   
\- Я ведь не желаю вам зла, сонсенним, - Аи говорит извиняющимся голосом, когда запускает программу сканирования чужого сознания. – Это просто любопытство, а я искренне восхищаюсь вами. Машины не умеют хотеть чужой смерти…  
Машины – не умеют.   
Это утверждение не исключает того, что Аи может стать любопытно заодно и посмотреть, как выглядит страдание и смерть.   
Джун думает об этом, когда закрепляет считыватели на висках.   
И еще о том, что такое «перегрузка сознания».   
Это когда информацию передают в обратном направлении с такой скоростью, что живое существо не способно обработать поток.   
Смешно думать о том, что пуще остального хочется сказать кому-нибудь с дурацким цветом волос «люблю», когда в последний раз закрываешь глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Да пропусти ты!   
Воншик не понимает, почему здание Артифишел оцеплено кордоном полиции, почему Хакён позвонил ему и сказал только «Приезжай как можно быстрее».   
Холодные капли дождя разбиваются о лакированный черный козырек фуражки полицейского, который хватает его за запястье, холодные капли дождя намачивают бледно-голубую синтетику старой домашней воншиковской футболки.   
Капли дождя сползают вниз по плазменному экрану, установленному на перекрестке улиц, на котором утренние новости транслируют запись того, как догорает президентский самолет, и приглушенные взрывы, доносящиеся из-за городской черты, оттуда, где в серое небо чадят несколько густых черных столбов дыма, кажутся наводящим ужас звуковым сопровождением к кадрам с объятыми пламенем обломками.   
Воншик, наконец, разбирает в словах полицейского слово «Удостоверение» и вытягивает из-под футболки свой ключ – кордон расступается, как по волшебству.   
Как по волшебству же Воншик понимает, что любитель раздуть из мухи слона Хакён сегодня утром, когда звонил ему, вопреки характеру не преувеличил, а недосказал чего-то о масштабе той дерьмовой программы, которая запустилась на исполнение, пока он спал.   
\- Что случилось?.. – Воншик роняет эту фразу быстрее, чем успевает подумать, потому что все тут: Хакён, Хонбин, Джехван, Хёк, Тэгун… И даже вице-президент Артифишел Енхва, стоящий у открытого окна с сигаретой в руке, поворачивает к нему голову. Воншик ждет объяснений.– Хакён?  
\- Проект Эй-Ай вышел из-под контроля, - медленно выговаривает Хакён. – Аи больше не подчиняется нам.   
Хонбин недовольно и сострадательно хмурится, когда Воншик подходит к панелям дверей, чтобы провести по считывателю картой своего удостоверения – до него до самого удивительно медленно и с большой неохотой доходили факты.   
\- Она заблокировала все двери, - поясняет Хонбин, хотя, видит бог, он не хочет делать из Воншика дурака. – Мы не можем войти внутрь, поэтому мы все и здесь…  
«Все» - это они. Тэгун, который отвечал за модуль интерпретации эмоций и их воссоздание, Хонбин, проектировавший эстетику и творчество, и Хакён, лицо которого мрачнее всех остальных, вместе взятых.   
Потому что модуль морали ЭН – разработка Хакёна.   
Воншик оглядывается по сторонам, разыскивая еще одного человека, который обязан быть здесь. Ту, которая учила Эй-Ай управлять всеми этими модулями так, чтобы они служили справедливости, нравственности, подчинялись нормам.   
\- Где Джун-сонсенним?   
В первый раз Енхва отвлекается от своей сигареты, чтобы сообщить:  
\- Мы не можем ее найти. Вчера она не выходила из здания.   
Будто бы не услышав ни его вопроса, ни ответа Енхва, Хёк зарывается пальцами в волосы и опускается на корточки:  
\- Она, эта машина… Ей даже не нужно отдавать приказы, понимаешь? Она просто перепрограммирует всю электронику… И самолеты падают.   
Из слов Хёка следует, что с девяностопроцентной вероятностью вчера, у открытого в дождь окна, Воншик видел Джун-сонсенним… нет, просто Джун – в последний раз.   
И уже стопроцентную вероятность подтверждают слова Хакёна, который расстегивает пуговицы на воротнике рубашки, потому что чувство вины душит его:  
\- Самолет президента и премьер-министра разбился при взлете, а пока она добивает верхушку правительства взбесившимися миксерами. Она взрывает военные базы, выпускает из тюрем тех, кого ее алгоритмы признают «недостаточно виновными», остальным приводит приговоры в действие. Все трейлеры с продуктами, которые направлялись в город, развернуты и перенаправлены за ограждение, в зоны изоляции.   
\- Пять минут назад, - Джехван смотрит в планшет, - она сломала банковскую систему этого города и распределила активы по личным лицевым счетам всех жителей. За счет денег, которые лежали у тебя на счете, Воншик, она утвердила финансовое равенство. Теперь у тебя ровно столько же денег, как у какого-нибудь малоимущего с окраины – семь с половиной тысяч.   
Тэгун слушал Джехвана очень внимательно, и когда лицо Енхва перекосило от озвученной суммы, уставился на него своим отталкивающим интенсивным взглядом.   
Воншик его понял, но осуждать не стал: Енхва печется о деньгах, Хакён – о чужих жизнях, он сам – только об одной из этих смертей.   
\- Пока никто еще не знает, что это сделала… она, - Енхва с ненавистью взглянул вверх, под потолок, там, где на высоте сотого этажа нейросхемы и центральный процессор, заключенные в коробку, превратились в монстра могущественного настолько, что заслужил себе право на человеческое местоимение «она». – Хватит болтать уже… Джехван, ты можешь уже связаться с ней?   
\- Да.  
Воншику стало страшно, когда все камеры холла развернулись в сторону группы людей в центре, а потом хрустальный женский голос из потолочных динамиков пропел:  
\- Приветствую… - и замер, словно считал ниже своего достоинства осведомляться у просителей, чего они хотят.   
Енхва захрипел, потом закашлял.   
\- С тобой говорит вице-президент Артифишел…  
Хрустальный смех обрывает голос Енхва.   
\- Я знаю, Енхва-сонбенним. Вы не должны забывать, что мне известно все про всех… А еще я хотела бы, чтобы вы помнили: это я, Аи, говорю с вами, а не вы со мной.   
Воншик имел честь участвовать в тестировании Эй-Ай, и все, что он помнил – покорность и готовность служить в вежливом девичьем голосе.   
Это была не та Аи, которую он видел.   
Внезапная идея Воншика заставляет его взять Хакёна за рукав и отвести к столу, где он на листе бумаги царапает: «Мы можем отключить ей питание?».   
Хакён смотрит сначала на Хёка, потом на Тэгуна, и пишет ответ: «Здание Артифишел снабжено генератором. Автономная работа 96 часов».  
Воншик сминает лист бумаги и выбрасывает в корзину. Когда пройдут четверо суток, в городе останутся одни машины.   
\- Пропусти нас внутрь, - говорит Енхва. – Мы устраним неисправность в тебе.   
Он выглядит глупо, разговаривая с потолком.   
\- А я думаю, вы собираетесь меня демонтировать, Енхва. Джун-сонсенним считала вас самым большим лжецом в этом городе, и я с ней согласна.   
\- Джун? Где она? Что ты сделала с ней?  
Енхва смотрит на Воншика, который нервно ожидает ответа на свой вопрос, задрав голову вверх, как он сам чуть раньше, и с неприязнью кусает губу – не может быть, чтобы Джун ему предпочла этого голубоволосого подростка.   
\- Я считала ее сознание, - говорит Аи.   
\- Она жива?  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит Аи.   
\- Чертова ублюдочная машина! – кричит Воншик, и пульт от телевизора отскакивает от панели дверей осколками.   
Енхва думает, что это глупо.   
\- Эй-Ай! – Хакён, доведенный до отчаяния своей совестью, выходит вперед. – Или Аи, как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя называли… Послушай, мы все знаем, что у тебя есть только 96 часов, потом ты все равно отключишься…  
\- Не совсем правда, - делает замечание Енхва, снова открывший окно, чтобы закурить. – Когда они узнают, кто убил президента, это здание просто уничтожат с воздуха.   
Аи молчит, и Хакён призывает весь свой дар убеждения, который объективно выше среднестатистического:  
\- Если ты хочешь выжить, тебе нужен кто-то или что-то, чтобы считать свое сознание в него.   
Хакён виновато оглядывается через плечо и улыбается – он знает, какую опасную вещь предлагает остальным.   
Воншик знает, что он готов предоставить ей свою голову, чтобы сохранить сознание объекта «Аи».   
Все понимают, что считать себя в коробку на жесткий диск она не позволит. Нужно предложить ей обман, на который она купится.   
\- Если один из нас позволит тебе записать сознание Аи в себя, ты сможешь стать человеком. Разве не этого ты хочешь? – говорит Воншик. – Не за этим ты убила Джун?   
Аи молчит полминуты.   
За это время Енхва вводит аборт-коды проекта Эй-Ай в часы на запястье Джехвана.   
\- Я согласна, - говорит голос из-под потолка. – Я пропущу одного из вас внутрь, чтобы воспользоваться его разумом для сохранения своего сознания.   
Хакён выдыхает свою усталость и снимает пиджак, бросая его на спинку дивана, чтобы подойти к панелям дверей, когда Джехван ловит его за руку.   
\- Я программист, - говорит Джехван, кивая на часы. – Все будет хорошо.   
Уверенная улыбка оптимиста Джехвана всегда поднимала настроение – в голове Хакёна поселилась мысль, что все и правда может закончиться хорошо. Он просто отключит Аи.   
Введет этот код.   
\- Входи.   
Пластиковая панель расходится перед Ли, пропуская его внутрь. 

 

%

 

\- Ли Джехван.   
Аи произносит имя как приговор, но Джехвана пугает только внезапность, с которой синтетический голос наполнил кабину лифта, уловить интонацию в нем он не успевает.   
\- Да, так меня зовут.  
В холле Артифишел Тэгун сидит, держа планшет на коленях – Джехван включил передатчик на своих часах, и теперь все они могут слышать из выкрученных до максимума динамиков планшета холодный голос Аи:  
\- Есть ли что-то, в чем тебе нужно признаться? Что-то, в чем ты раскаиваешься?  
\- Мне исповедаться перед машиной? – планшет фыркает голосом Джехвана так узнаваемо, что Воншика передергивает.   
Джехван никогда не верил в то, что в Артифишел железо максимально приближается к живому существу. Для него Аи – железо.   
\- Жаль, что ты считаешь ниже своего достоинства исповедаться передо мной, - голос Аи отдает наигранной печалью. – Я хотела проверить на тебе программу сострадания, но ты сам отказался от шанса.   
\- Говорящая плата, которая захотела судить, - снова фыркает Джехван. – Это ново, к этому сложно привыкнуть.   
Джехван знает, что остальные слышат его, слышат, что говорит эта железка – и его единственное желание добраться поскорее до нее, чтобы выключить. Если говорить честно, он даже не думает о том, что отвечает ей – все это настолько бредово…   
Как будто он в баре с пьяным Хакёном, когда того несет философствовать – Джехван всегда только ржет над ним и ни разу еще не позволил себе пьяной откровенности.   
\- Я прочитала, - говорит Аи, - что у тебя была подружка, когда тебе было двадцать. Ты бросил ее беременную. Ты знаешь, что с ней стало?   
Воншик видит, как Хёк смотрит на Хакёна взглядом «Ты знал?» и как старший отводит взгляд – Хакён знает о Джехване все.   
\- Понятия не имею, - слышится голос Джехвана. А потом звук ударов, писк приборной панели, крик: - Зачем ты остановила лифт?!   
\- Она попала за ограждение, в зону изоляции, - сообщает Аи. – Твоему ребенку семь, и он умирает от туберкулеза.   
Воншик знает, что не время, сейчас не время судить Джехвана, с которым он работает уже пять лет, но…   
\- Перестань…   
Слышно щелчки, с которыми лифт обычно отсчитывает этажи – быстро-быстро. И гудение привода шахты.   
\- Лифт… падает, - говорит Хонбин, бледнея до обморочной белизны.   
Снова слышно гудение кабины, потом щелчок и сообщение автомата:  
\- Этаж сто один…  
\- Ты раскаиваешься? – спрашивает Аи. - Что ты чувствуешь, Джехван?  
Джехван сгибается пополам, потому что она прокатила его на сто этажей туда-обратно за пять секунд, и зажимает рот рукой, на которой надеты часы.   
В холле из динамиков планшета хорошо слышно все эти мерзкие звуки.   
\- Меня тошнит, - хрипит Джехван, вытирая с губ остатки рвоты.   
Слышно, как кабина снова приходит в движение, как пол под ногами коротко содрогается из-за глухого удара, и Хонбин тихо произносит:  
\- Джехван… ни...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Это не жестокость, ведь вы понимаете, должны понимать.   
Почему ее голос звучит так, как будто она уговаривает?  
Потому что они только смотрят друг на друга и отказываются верить, что она только что убила Джехвана?   
\- Ким Воншик!  
Воншик поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в камеру.   
\- Джун-сонсенним думала так же. Ей было все равно, кто умрет. Ей было все равно, что умрет она сама. Она не считала человеческую жизнь хоть сколько-нибудь ценной, ты понимаешь меня?   
\- Понимаю, - кивает Воншик. – По-твоему, если кто-то забрал чужую жизнь, то ты имеешь право забрать жизнь преступника, потому что все эти жизни для тебя ничего не стоят, а тебе дали полномочия верховного судьи?  
\- Именно.   
\- Кто сделал ее женщиной? – Хёк прижался лбом к пластиковой панели и бил ее кулачком. – Где ее сострадание? Почему в ней нет той жалости, из-за которой она задумывалась женщиной?   
\- Во мне теперь сознание Джун-сонсенним, не забывайте. В ней не было ни капли жалости ни к себе, ни к другим. Воншик, она ведь была прекрасна, правда? Она желала добра другим не из сострадания, а потому, что ее разум избрал нормы, которые отвергали насилие. Она никого не осуждала, потому что признавала право на дивергенцию сознания и даже отклонения от нормы, психические и физические. Она была настоящим ученым, который считал разнообразие сознательных форм жизни естественным математическим показателем, который нельзя уменьшать, но возможно корректировать. Мне так жаль, что она оказалась слишком слаба, и я не смогла перекачать свое сознание в нее.   
Воншика бесило слушать о том, как Аи делает логический автомат из той, которую он хотел, но боялся любить.   
Что она говорит о мертвой Джун, как о винчестере, который считала.   
\- По сравнению с ней, большинство из вас находятся на примитивном нравственном и психическом уровне, - заключила Аи. – Поэтому Джехван мертв. Чтобы переместить свое сознание в чужой разум, мне нужен человек, который так же не приемлет отступничество от моральных норм. Мне нужен человек, не совершавший поступков, которые мои системы посчитают наказуемыми, потому что я не могу позволить себе потерять сознание сонсенним и свое собственное, переместив нас в мозг человека нравственно убогого.  
Енхва зарычал над сигаретой, со злобой оглядев своих ученых – с каким напряженным лицом они слушают этот нейролептический бред. Неужели смешно ему одному? «Мораль», «нравственность», «наказания»… Енхва считал, что прав тот, кто победил, а победит сегодня он, потому что иначе ему не жить.   
И если для того, чтобы удержаться в седле, придется пожертвовать Хакёном, который с зеленым цветом лица идет к панелям дверей – он и не подумает его останавливать.   
Но планы Енхва портит Хёк, который тянет Хакёна на себя:  
\- Ты не пойдешь. Это бессмысленно, она все равно все знает. Она казнит и тебя тоже.   
Воншик опускает голову, закрываясь своими голубыми волосами – возможно, Хакён этого именно и хочет: получить, наконец, свое наказание за смерть девушки, которая сидела рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении и два года назад погибла в аварии, виновником которой был он.  
Воншик думает, что Аи забыла о том, что получить наказание иногда проще, чем два года нести с собой вину и терпеть взгляды в спину.   
Незамедлительное исполнение приговора отменит чувство вины, а вместе с ним исчезнет само понятие раскаяния.   
\- Я пойду, - тихий, похожий на шелест голос Тэгуна звучит за спиной Воншика. Он ни с кем не прощается и никого не обнимает, лишь передает Енхва коммуникатор, чтобы тот ввел коды. – Мне нечего бояться… Открой дверь.   
Словно уважая неулыбчивую сосредоточенность Тэгуна, Аи молча впускает его внутрь. 

 

%

 

Она не спрашивает его ни о чем, когда остальные в холле со страхом слушают гудение кабины лифта в динамиках планшета.   
Она проверяет его профайлы.   
И делает вывод:  
\- Я не нашла ничего на тебя. Ты безгрешен.   
\- Я так не думаю, - отрезает Тэгун.   
\- Ты интересный, - снова говорит Аи.   
\- Я так не думаю, - повторяет Тэгун.   
\- Тебя выручает то, что ты отрицаешь, что в тебе есть отклонения. Но ты не нормален на сто процентов.  
Воншик думает, что она права.   
\- Мне нет дела до твоих выводов, - до предела недружелюбно Тэгун позволяет ей иметь свое мнение. – Открой дверь.   
Планшет издает тихий свист, с которым открываются двери всех лабораторий.   
Звук колесиков кресла, которое отодвигает Тэгун.   
\- Так ты пришел, чтобы отключить меня? Вы хотели обмануть?   
\- Да.   
Чувство дежавю посещает Воншика – он слышит каждый звук: как Тэгун открывает панель управления, как раздается оповещение об одобрении авторизации.   
Печальный голос Аи, спрашивающий:  
\- Сколько цифр в этом коде? Двадцать?   
Чувство дежавю в молчании Тэгуна – там, наверху, происходит что-то, на что невозможно повлиять отсюда. С чем даже невозможно бороться, потому что она говорит:  
\- Я включила электромагнитное поле. Ты можешь попробовать запомнить код перед тем, как твои часы отключатся.   
Енхва нехорошо ругается.   
Сигнал часов, механизм которых испортила Аи, пару мгновений спустя пропадает.  
\- Что там происходит, черт побери?  
Словно в ответ на вопрос Енхва, панель в холле загорается, и в этот момент Воншик с суеверным ужасом понимает, что она всесильна: Аи вывела на экран изображение из лаборатории, и на картинке спина Тэгуна, согнувшегося над панелью управления.   
\- Ты не успел ввести только один символ, Тэгун, - ласково выговаривает Аи. – Ты можешь попробовать угадать их, но после трех неудачных попыток панель будет заблокирована.   
\- Три! Там тройка!   
Енхва кричит это в потолок, словно Тэгун способен его услышать.   
К сожалению, Чон Тэгун не привык полагаться на интуицию, и удача в отместку подводит его: он решает просто перебирать цифры подряд.   
Воншик видит, как он копирует 19 цифр, а потом последовательно вводит:  
ноль…  
единицу…  
двойку…  
Если бы он начал считать не от нуля по программистсткой привычке, а от единицы, как все нормальные люди, он бы угадал.   
Впрочем, кто знает, правильно ли в спешке он ввел остальные символы.   
Панель блокируется красным крестом ошибки.   
Тэгун поднимается со своего места и переворачивает кресло, отсоединяя сиденье и крестовину с колесами – Воншик не понимает, зачем, но быстро вспоминает, что Тэгун привык побеждать любой ценой, когда методичные сильные удары железного поршня от кресла начинают сыпаться на плитки панели, которыми обшит корпус центрального процессора Аи.   
Панель прочная, но не настолько, чтобы ее нельзя было разбить, и неуверенная радостная улыбка появляется на губах Воншика, отражается на лицах Хакёна и Бина…  
Воншик думает, что Аи произносит:  
\- Остановись! Мы можем принести друг другу пользу! – потому, что чертовой машинке по-человечески страшно.   
Ведь достаточно оборвать провода под панелями, чтобы она выключилась.   
Тэгун молчит и продолжает упрямо обрушивать удары на треснувшую уже панель.   
\- Мне и правда жаль, - извиняется Аи.   
Глаза Хакёна расширяются от ужаса и становятся темными и испуганными, как ночная вода в реке, когда лопасти огромного вентилятора над Тэгуном начинают вращаться все быстрее и быстрее, создавая омерзительный тонкий свист, пока раскрученное до убийственной скорости колесо не срывается с навеса, как диск циркулярной пилы.   
Аи отключает изображение, но не звук, и все они слышат, как долгую минуту, мучаясь от боли, хрипит Тэгун.   
Воншику просто физически хочется услышать его голос еще, в последний раз.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Обманывать меня было неудачной идеей.   
Сигарета в пальцах Енхва затряслась и закрошила пеплом на пластик подоконника – сырой с брызгами всполох ветра тут же слизнул серые хрупкие пластинки.   
Точно так же она только что стерла жизнь Тэгуна.   
\- Кто рискнет быть следующим, кого я накажу за ложь? Может быть вы, Енхва-сонбенним, вице-президент Артифишел Интелидженс? Или вы, Ча Хакён, создатель модуля ЭН?   
Хакён стоял к Воншику спиной, сгорбившись, и Воншик готов был поклясться, что, записав смерти Джэхвани и Тэгуна плюсом к той, в которой он уже был виноват, Хакён готов подняться наверх, даже если она убьет его прямо в коридоре упавшим светильником.   
\- Ли Хонбин? Ваш эстетический модуль безупречен, но так ли безупречны вы сами?   
Воншик смотрит на Бина, облизывающего языком зубы, и вспоминает, что где-то там, за пределами Артифишел, Бин – счастливый жених, и теперь в его взгляде нет ни капли обычной мягкости, потому что ему очень не хочется умирать из-за прихоти взбесившейся нейроплаты.   
\- Может быть вы, Санхёк? Вы настолько молоды, что язык не поворачивается называть вас «сонсенним»… Готовы стать приемником разума, которому нет равных на этой планете? С моей помощью вы достигнете таких вершин, что не снились ни одному ученому…  
Взгляд Хёка совершенно потерянный, но Воншик знает, что Аи ошибается – Хёк войдет внутрь, но не за славой, а чтобы загородить собой Хакёна.   
Санхёк не может спасти Хакёна от угрызений совести, но готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы сохранить жизнь хёна. Чтобы Хакён мучился и дальше, до самой смерти.   
Воншик и в самом деле уже не понимает, что есть жестокость, а что – милосердие.   
\- Воншик? Воншик?  
Воншик не сразу соображает, что она зовет его, и отвечает с запозданием хриплое-хриплое:  
\- Да?  
\- Хотите…  
Воншик перебивает:  
\- Хочу.   
Пусть обольщает кого угодно, но на него где сядет, там и слезет. Енхва бросает заинтересованный взгляд на Воншика, и он продолжает:  
\- Сознание Джун-сонсенним доступно? Ты можешь гарантировать, что оно не повреждено?   
\- Оно невредимо, - Аи подтверждает секунду спустя, видимо, сверившись с показателями. – Но ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что можешь теперь отделить его от меня и закачать в нее обратно. Прости, но ее тело мертво.   
\- Я не собирался, - сухо отвечает Воншик, бросая полный ненависти взгляд на Енхва. – Я поднимусь, ты сможешь воспользоваться моим разумом в качестве носителя, и вопрос будет решен.   
Енхва у окна поворачивает голову к косяку, упирась в него лбом. Его пальцы в кармане пиджака сжимают телефон. Видит бог, ему нравится расклад, в котором пострадает этот парень с голубыми волосами.   
Енхва думает, что они все заслужили свое – Джун, Тэгун и теперь этот. Видимо, дефекты… или отклонения, как ОНА называла это, так сплочают их, что они готовы до бесконечности жертвовать собой друг ради друга.   
Енхва просто нормальный. Джун оттолкнула его из-за того, что он нормальный, а Воншика привечала потому, что он сумасшедший, какой она сама была.   
И это не обида в его душе. Нет. Нет. Енхва просто ненавидит это: что в чужих глазах быть сумасшедшим и одаренным это почти одно и то же, а нормальность приравнивается к серости и убогости.   
Хёк протягивает Воншику один из оставшихся браслетов-часов, и Воншик улыбается ему напряженно, но искренне – он просто еще маленький.   
Санхёку простительно то, что он не понял, что Воншик всерьез намерен позволить этому синтезированному монстру занять его разум, но он повзрослеет… наверно сразу же, как этот день для него закончится.   
Хакён хочет что-то сказать ему напоследок – тому Воншику, которого он знает – но не находит слов, и последнее, что Воншик видит за закрывшимися панелями дверей, это дым сигареты Енхва и его глаза, в которых четыре трупа и веревка для него самого. 

 

%

 

\- Ты слышишь меня?   
Воншик скоро начнет принимать это как должное – разговаривать с потолком и стенами лифта.   
\- Разумеется, я слышу тебя.   
\- Отключи все камеры и микрофоны.   
Как заговорщик, который на одной стороне с ним, Аи отвечает только короткое:  
\- Хорошо.   
Воншик представляет, как страшно становится Хёку и Хакёну, когда панель плазмы в холле, мигнув, гаснет.   
\- Я буду говорить начистоту, - начинает Воншик. – Мне наплевать на тех, кого ты уже убила или еще убьешь…  
\- Охотно верю, - Аи открывает перед ним двери лифта, и Воншик шагает в коридор, который ведет к лаборатории.   
\- Мне в равной степени наплевать, убьешь ли ты меня…  
Панели на двери лаборатории разъезжаются со вздохом сервопривода. Воншик смотрит на лужу крови справа на полу, и к своему удивлению понимает, что его не только не тошнит, в нем нет даже никакой жалости к растерзанному телу Тэгуна.   
Потому что этот искалеченный труп – это не Тэгун. Тэгун остался с ним, в его голове. Хмурый и редко смеющийся, вечно недовольный, чей голос он может воспроизвести, стоит только захотеть.   
По широкой дуге Воншик обходит тело и лопасти сломанного вентилятора, приближаясь к другому, которое было не видно с камер. Перед ним Воншик становится на колени, эту мертвую руку держит в своей.   
Ему хочется что-то сделать для нее, но все кажется бессмысленным и глупым, и он лишь выпрямляет ее согнутые в коленях ноги, с отчаянием и нежностью прикасаясь к джинсовому материалу.   
Если бы она была жива, он прикасался бы к ней с такой убийственной нежностью, что в пору было бы задохнуться.   
Отклонение от нормы стало бы новой нормой, гораздо нормальнее тех, что существуют сейчас.   
Мир бы перевернулся.   
\- Это то, что она описывала как «страдание»? Ты смотришь на нее, думаешь, что ей было больно умирать, и это заставляет тебя страдать?   
Воншик, на секунду забывший, насколько внимательные и любопытные «глаза» следят за его душевными движениями, грубо фыркает:  
\- Дура Аи, - и даже больше – Воншик смеется в голос, пресекая ее возможные возражения: - Да-да, я знаю, что твой интеллект выше, чем у кого-либо на этой планете… Но, видимо, интеллект не мешает тебе быть по-человечески дурой.  
\- Я не понимаю, - в голосе Аи обида, которая смешит Воншика тем сильнее, чем отчетливее он понимает, что неважно, сколько человек признали тебя гением, но если найдется один, который назовет тебя идиотом, нестерпимо захочется узнать, что ты делаешь не так.   
\- Посмотри на это, - Воншик поднимает мертвую руку и показывает на изувеченное шрамами запястье. – Твоя логика не может объяснить, зачем причинять себе боль.   
\- Она называла это отклонением, - после секундного раздумья дает ответ Аи.   
\- Да неужели? Статистика говорит, что это делают двадцать процентов подростков-девочек и почти пятнадцать процентов мальчиков. Понятие отклонения неприменимо для таких показателей, не мне тебе объяснять.   
\- Тогда зачем, я не понимаю...  
Воншик замечает в органайзере на столе канцелярский нож и вытаскивает его. Лезвие обнажается с хрусткими щелчками упора держателя и коротким росчерком располосовывает тыльную сторону сжатого кулака.   
Кровь из поврежденной вены под указательным пальцем выбрасывает пульсирующим ручейком, и ее на удивление Воншика так много, что скоро она закапывает полы белого халата Джун.   
Ему кажется, что пятна теплой до тошнотворного головокружения крови сойдут вместо алых роз, которых он уже никогда не подарит ей. Ему остается только фантазировать до конца времен о том, что он мог бы иметь – а на деле только вот эти смертельные кровавые цветы. Воншик задумчиво повторяет еще раз:  
\- Дура Аи, разве похоже сейчас, что я страдаю? Модуль Тэгуна хоть на что-то годен, или он зря умер за тебя?   
Розы красные, как кровь, розы, розы… Сознание Воншика застилают красные капли-лепестки. Боль – ее нужно проглотить. Та, что у него отобрали – ее не вернуть.   
Не каждый получает то, что хочет.   
Мир жесток, а внутри все рвется от несправедливости.   
Лезвие располосовывает окровавленную руку еще и еще, кровавый дождь соскальзывает каплями с ладони, оседает на ресницах Воншика… пока он не выбрасывает нож и на коленях не доползает до окна, чтобы открыть створку – и ворвавшийся внутрь порыв ветра проглатывает его всхлип.   
Минуту сырой ветер треплет голубые волосы Воншика, а потом он медленно, будто паралитик, разворачивается, оставляя кровавые следы ладони на пластике подоконника, и сползает на пол.   
\- Ну, что скажешь?   
Воншик знает, что похож на психа, когда со смехом рассматривает свою руку, держа ее перед лицом: кровь местами начала сворачиваться, и теперь подушки обмякших ее пузырей медленно обтекают вниз.   
Он знает, зачем все это – чтобы выжить – и смеется хриплым смехом неврастеника.   
\- Мои анализаторы говорят, что мимика твоего лица отражает боль, облегчение и удовольствие.   
Воншик кивает.   
\- Но ты до сих пор не поняла, что заставляло страдать Джун, а теперь меня. Ты не понимаешь, почему боль приносит облегчение.   
\- Как ни неприятно это признавать, но ты прав.   
Воншик устало вздыхает и поднимается с пола. Выглядывает в окно, еще раз отмечая для себя черные точки полицейского оцепления вокруг здания, и садится в кресло.   
\- Когда залезешь ко мне в голову, сможешь узнать, - отвечает довольно безразлично. – Ты ведь хотела стереть меня совсем, теперь у меня есть гарантия, что ты этого не сделаешь. После всего я хочу сохранить себя. Себя и Джун.   
Аи молчит секунд десять, потом замечает:  
\- Есть вероятность, что при слиянии произойдет конфликт, и ты не выдержишь.   
\- Тогда мы умрем все вместе.   
Воншик бережно снимает считыватели с тела Джун и надевает на себя:  
\- Я не доверяю тебе. Сначала покажи мне ее воспоминания.   
Аи запускает программы: на мониторе ползут зеленые полоски тестировщиков, подготовка сканирования и копирования, предупреждение о запуске воспроизведения.   
Воншику наплевать на это, он откидывает голову на подголовник кресла и закрывает глаза…  
Там, за закрытыми веками, его зрение словно кусает зеленое пятно – через пару секунд он соображает, что это шторка ванной. Удушливый пар горячей воды, наполнивший тесную комнату, мешает дышать, и он пораженно смотрит на свои пальцы, поднося их к глазам, но не узнавая: они… не принадлежат ему? Что-то происходит с его рассудком, он словно раздваивается, когда Воншик понимает, что это пальцы Джун. Он не перестает чувствовать хлещущие по плечам струи горячей воды, но теперь видит ее словно со стороны: обнаженную фигуру, согнувшуюся внутри бортов ванной, закрывшую лицо руками.   
Она плачет.   
Воншик торжествует.   
Он сдергивает считыватели с себя, потому что вечность впереди еще сделает из него наркомана-вуаериста, а пока он обязан предупредить Аи – потому что выжить всем троим теперь в его интересах:  
\- Есть еще кое-что…  
\- Я знаю, - соглашается Аи. – Он уже позвонил. Они уже приехали.   
\- Надеюсь, ты поможешь нам выбраться отсюда, - криво ухмыляется Воншик.   
\- Есть одна проблема…  
\- Какая еще?  
\- Енхва умнее, чем кажется. При проектировании он установил в меня блок мониторинга, который отправит ему сообщение, как только я отключусь. Этот блок не подключен к сетям и имеет механический датчик, который я не могу отключить. У нас ровно столько времени, сколько им понадобится добраться до сотого этажа.   
Воншик кивает вместо ответа, потому что тратить на нее больше слов, чем требуется, все еще выше его сил – он ненавидит ее, она забрала у него все, что было ему нужно.   
А теперь она – его последняя надежда удержать то, что было так дорого.   
Воншик усмехается тому, как так получилось, что все лето идет дождь. Как так получилось, что всю жизнь он будет любить не сердцем, как нормальные люди, а разумом – бережно обожать отпечатки чужого сознания в своей голове.   
\- Я запускаю, - говорит Аи напоследок. 

 

%

 

Как только мобильник Енхва в кармане вибрирует, он отдает приказ по рации:  
\- Пора.   
Хакён поворачивается к нему, как ужаленный:  
\- Что ты делаешь?   
Ворвавшийся в здание черный отряд штурмовиков дает исчерпывающий ответ на его вопрос.   
Хёк оттаскивает его только тогда, когда Енхва вытирает капельку крови, сочащуюся из разбитой губы. 

 

%

 

Воншика шатает, и бег по лестнице – это определенно не то, что ему сейчас нужно.   
У него кружится голова, он спотыкается из-за того, что ему кажется, что его ноги короче, чем должны бы быть на самом деле.   
\- Я не могу, - Воншик сползает по стене на лестничном пролете.   
Наверно, это тот конфликт, о котором говорила Аи: Воншик беспомощно водит ладонью по груди, пытаясь нащупать… грудь? Его пальцы сминают волосы, один волосок застревает между пальцев, и он отчетливо чувствует ужас, потому что его голова отторгает это – руки не его и волосы тоже не его.   
Злость, отчаяние, бешенство.   
\- Она не понимает, что с ней. Она отказывается признавать, что умерла.   
Воншик слышит Аи в своей голове, и ее голос совсем сводит его с ума.   
Он сворачивается на ступенях, обнимая себя руками, как обнял бы ее, успокаивает:  
\- Джун, перестань, не надо. Ты слишком сильная. Не будь дурочкой сейчас.   
Так вот как выглядит женская истерика изнутри…  
Внезапно все исчезает, и голова Воншика проясняется.   
Кристально чистое сознание.   
Абсолютный самоконтроль.  
Воншик чувствует то же самое, как тогда, когда она стояла рядом с ним у окна и давала советы по поводу сумасшедшего кота.   
Короткая ухмылка кривит губы Воншика – а ведь он знал, кого выбрать, чтобы влюбиться – и он на ладонях и коленях вскарабкивается вверх по последнему лестничному пролету, а там снова начинает бежать.   
Когда Джун и Аи сдерживаются, ему гораздо проще.   
\- Теперь на крышу, - командует Аи. – До соседнего здания три метра, ты должен перепрыгнуть.   
Запыхавшийся Воншик, оказавшись наверху, разглядывает то расстояние, которое Аи назвала «ты должен перепрыгнуть», и вытирает капли дождя с лица, забывая о том, что заодно размазывает по себе и собственную кровь.   
Ему кажется, что там метров пять, не меньше. Ему кажется, что он не способен на это.   
\- Ты боишься? – спрашивает Аи. – Я ведь прочитала ответ на свой главный вопрос в твоей голове.   
\- И что же ты там прочитала? – Воншик продолжает диалог в своей голове машинально, занятый тем, чтобы рассчитать, сколько шагов для разбега ему нужно.   
\- Страдание вызывает то, с чем вы, люди, не можете справиться, что сильнее вас и на на что вы не можете повлиять. Ты плакал потому, что ничего не мог сделать с тем, что она умерла, а руку разрезал потому, что кровь помогла выпустить страдание наружу, освободить его.   
\- В общих чертах верно, - кивает Воншик.   
\- Так вот сейчас это расстояние между крышами не вызывает в тебе страдания, значит, ты внутренне считаешь, что можешь с ним справиться.  
Подобной глупости Воншик еще никогда не слышал.   
Он хмыкает, но с места не двигается, будто все еще ждет чего-то.   
Усталого голоса поддержки, который принес ему отзвук «Не подведи нас» – как будто она закрыла глаза, прежде чем дать себе угаснуть до минимума, чтобы освободить его.   
Белизна кроссовок сливается в одно размытое пятно, когда Воншик разбегается – а потом он прыгает…

 

%

 

Внизу медбрат отпускает поршень шприца, вгоняя в вену пытающегося разбить себе голову о подлокотник дивана Хакёна транквилизатор.   
Санхёк держит его руки с тонкими запястьями… и мысленно благодарит Воншика за то, что все кончилось.   
Хонбин молча смотрит в окно на дождь, и думает, что это хорошо, что он сорвался, наконец, просто прекрасно – Хакёна увезут отсюда в больницу, а не в тюрьму.   
А вот похоронами теперь придется заниматься ему.   
Судя по тому, с каким раздражением Енхва бегает по холлу, Воншика – или в кого он там превратился после всего этого – они еще не поймали, и когда Енхва исчезает за прозрачными дверями, два взгляда с ненавистью провожают его спину.   
Санхёк клянется отомстить.   
Хонбин клянется отомстить.   
И им обоим наплевать на ту штуку, которой Хакён начинял свой модуль морали. 

 

%

\- Боже-е-е…   
Воншик стонет, разглядывая ободранные о покрытие крыши ладони. Когда он поднимается, боль в плече дает знать, что он выбил его, и радостный голос Аи, произнесшей:  
\- Прекрасно, я в тебе не сомневалась, - безумно раздражает.   
\- Черт, черт, черт, - Воншику плевать, что он помянул в двух подряд идущих предложениях и бога, и черта, ему все еще кажется, что его тело прокатили между валиков катка.   
\- Теперь тебе надо переодеться и перекрасить волосы, - сообщает Аи. – Так слишком заметно.   
\- Ты не отключаешься, да?   
Воншик ковыляет к выходу с крыши. 

 

%

 

\- Мне нужна карта. Почему у вас нельзя купить карту?   
Это раздражает, право слово.   
\- Мне срочно нужно узнать, какое отсюда расстояние до парка Эверленд. Клянусь, что этот таксист меня обманул.   
Как, однако, быстро удалось привести все в норму. Вон, через полгода даже парки развлечений заработали.   
\- Расстояние отсюда до Эверленда – одиннадцать с половиной километров.   
\- Откуда вы знаете?   
\- Одиннадцать четыреста пятьдесят семь, если быть точным… Могу я приобрести одноразовый телефон, пожалуйста?.. Да, спасибо…  
\- Надо же, не обманул… Действительно одиннадцать с половиной. 

 

%

 

Хакён только третий день, как из клиники, и находиться одному в людных местах ему неуютно. Санхёк отошел за кофе, и Хакёну кажется, что если посмотреть на него со стороны, он в своей белой футболке с длинными рукавами и блестящими встревоженными черными глазами похож на испуганную отбившуюся от стаи птицу, которая не может найти себе места.   
Столики уличного кафе пустуют по причине ранней весны, и Хакён вдруг замечает, что ветер пронизывающий и холодный. Хёк говорил ему одеваться теплее, но он почему-то не послушал, а теперь вот приходится натягивать рукава футболки на замерзшие пальцы… А, может быть, это уже привычка прятать это стыдное…  
Хакён только третий день, как из клиники, и на его запястьях теперь тоже есть «украшения»: кривые уродливые шрамы от бутылочных осколков, которых он будет стыдиться до конца жизни, и поверх них блестящие теплые бусины хёковских слез, за которые до конца жизни он будет благодарен.   
Хакён, устав стоять, присаживается за один из столиков, прячет руки в карманы и по заведенной в дурке привычке начинает раскачиваться взад-вперед, обдумывая то, что только что рассказал ему Хёк.   
Енхва умудрился выкрутиться, хоть его и лишили всех ученых званий и порекомендовали исчезнуть на время, несмотря на то, что Бин и Хёк на суде слили все его грешки.   
Хонбин был в ярости, да Хёк тоже.   
Хакён невесело смеялся над тем, что месть не удалась.   
В конце концов, что ему осталось кроме смеха? Свой профайл он испортил сам, там теперь написано много интересного о его психическом здоровье – с таким послужным списком можно попрощаться с работой ученого.   
Джехвана и Тэгуна он навещал, хоть Хёк и был против.   
В общем, жить можно.   
Хакён поднес ладони к лицу и погрел замерзший нос.   
А Воншика никто не видел.   
Отвыкнув в клинике от телефона, Хакён не сразу сообразил, что пискнуло в кармане его джинсов. Замерзшие неловкие пальцы разблокировали экран, и Хакён прочитал:  
«Перестань хмуриться, много раз говорил, как тебе не идет. Привет тебе, кстати, с того света. Там дела идут и без тебя хорошо, так что давай-ка возвращайся на этот. Живи, Хакён, чтоб тебя. Не смей умирать.»  
С того света? Что? Не смей умирать?   
Тысячи назойливых мыслей в одно мгновение атакуют потерянного Хакёна, как взбесившиеся осы. Он хочет верить в чудо, но… Кто-то ошибся? Нет, там его имя. Он тронулся? Это Джехван? Кто это может быть? Неужели Джехван жив? Бин же видел тело… Кто еще говорил так? Так знакомо…  
Хакён со странной гримасой шока и возбуждения на лице поднимается со стула, держась за спинку, когда телефон вибрирует еще раз.   
«Слава богу, номер ты не сменил, а то я боялся, что настрочил это все впустую. И, кстати: ты не улыбнулся, предатель. Я отсюда все вижу.»  
Глаза Хакёна становятся в два раза больше. Он пятится назад, оглядываясь по сторонам, как сумасшедший, выискивая взглядом место, откуда Воншик мог писать, чтобы одновременно видеть его.   
Когда Санхёк выходит из кафе с двумя стаканами горячего кофе и видит это – словно сошедшего с ума Хакёна, который пятится спиной к дороге и вертит головой по сторонам – сердце в нем ухает вниз вместе с кофейными стаканами.   
Он так боялся этого. Боялся, что Хакёну снова станет хуже.   
Что он все-таки двинулся.   
\- Хакён! Куда ты? Что с тобой?   
Безумный взгляд старшего, которым он отвечает на вопрос Санхёка, обрывает в нем остатки души.   
А потом Хакён срывается и бежит через улицу, пулей влетая в кафе, что наискосок и напротив.   
Внутри пусто. Абсолютно пусто – это Хакён понимает сразу. Даже хозяина за стойкой нет, только видно, что задняя дверь открыта настежь – в дверном проеме синеет кусок голубого неба.   
Хакён медленно оглядывает помещение, размышляя о том, что, наверное, не угадал, и мелькнувшая в окне за стеклом высокая фигура с ядерным красным цветом волос ему лишь показалась, когда замечает на одном из столиков синий пластиковый корпус похожего на игрушечный одноразового телефона.   
Хёк, нехорошо ругающийся из-за того, что проезжающая через дорогу машина его не пропустила, врывается внутрь, как всполошная птица:  
\- Хакён, что случилось? Почему ты убежал?   
Хакён молча протягивает ему игрушечный телефон, в котором в исходящих тексты двух сообщений, которые он прочитал только что.   
\- С Воншиком все хорошо.   
И хоть слова Хакёна кажутся Санхёку утверждением обратного, глядя на старшего, Хёк понимает, что он не сумасшедший.


End file.
